


In a Brothel in Sentinel

by lsem



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsem/pseuds/lsem
Summary: Jayri left behind destruction and shame in Stros M'Kai when her brother killed their family and raised a dozen dead bodies, desperate to pick up the scent of her brother she tracks his last known contact, Nazir. That lands her in a brothel in Sentinel that the assassin Nazir frequents. Just when she thinks she's missed Nazir, he finds her. Has she been made or does he require something else?





	1. ....They Meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Nazir doesn't get nearly enough love, he deserves more love and appreciation and fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OC for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is a Redguard self taught warrior. She is on the road to finding her brother who dabbles in necromancy and has killed both of their parents before reanimating their corpses to make them kill her. Her brother will become a high ranking priest and she becomes the Dragonborn. And I just like Nazir and unfortunately you can't marry him. He's snarky enough to pull her out of her shell.

In a brothel in Sentinel she watched him, she stalked him, she needed to know something but first she needed to gain his trust. She picked a hell of a place to try to gain it. Anka Kotu gives modern, independent women and men a different way to support themselves. Secretly funded by the Crown, it's a way to move money in and out of Hammerfell with ease. The Redguards aren't ashamed of their sexuality in anyway and for a moment she fears she may have missed her chance, that he might have interest else where. In that case she would have to change her plans. This was the last man to run into her brother, he was also a shadow and skilled with a blade, leaving many bodies in his wake. Sitting here, nursing his drink, two women in his lap as he lets them wax poetic about whatever has crossed their vapid mind, he seems like an entirely different person.

It is hard to get in and out of a Brothel you don't work at but new people come to work here every day, some trying to start over and others trying to pick up exactly where they started. As long as she changes her clothing often and keeps her head down she is unlikely to draw too much attention. She is surprised when the man she has secretly named Tukta-Ma'bro, due to his ability to weave lies effortlessly, shows up at her assumed room. She has marked the room as hers, it is easy to move in and out of Sentinel using this room to hold some of her things, but nothing too damaged or obvious about her pursuits.

"You never come down for drinks." Her target said as she entered her room after another, thankfully, clientless night. There were those who tried to  tempt her but she always mentioned that her room was full and she was on her way back to a client who was wealthy and didn't intend on sharing what they paid for.

"I have plenty to drink here." She said and noticed how small her room was. There was a quiet little balcony but far too high for her to escape from without causing alarm. A bed not far away from her vanity and a tiny closet for her to keep her items in, luckily he hadn't went through her things or hadn't appeared to. She finally got a good look at the man, he was taller than her by a few inches and had stripped out of his civilian clothes, wearing only pants, slippers and of course large foreboding swords. His hair was long and loc'd, starting to hang down his back.

"Share a drink with me?"

"You can't afford it." She said.

"Ooh. Cocky." He said and dropped two heavy bags of coin down on the table. "I spoke with the person who runs this lovely...inn. Seems I have you for the night."

"So be it." She said and swallowed the lump in her throat and looked back at his swords before walking over to the tiny nook she set up by the balcony. There was just enough room for two poorly crafted stools and a small table, barely big enough to fit a candle and a scroll. Still, he managed to set up two drinks carefully without spilling a drop.

"I don't like it when people watch me." He said, his voice sounded deeper than she expected. She had never actually spoken to him, only saw him groping one of the other people there, or listening politely. Sometimes he'd catch her staring and lock eyes with her and blow a kiss. She was still a woman, and easily smitten by a decent looking man. Jayri thought she left any of those ideas behind her, but with him, sitting across from her with a drink and coin between them she feels a bit out of her depth. She feels like she's been made. "They say you're always booked."

"Only way to get coin, I'm afraid."

"There's more honest avenues, I'm sure." He said before he lifted the glass to his lips to take a sip. 

"As if you'd know anything about honest."

"Oh, is there something you know about me that I don't know?" He asked. 

"Whenever I'm not booked solid, you've got your hands on some poor workers ass." She said and folded her arms across her chest, she tried to act up to the part. If she was going to be killed by this handsome but troublesome man, then she could at least say she put on a show. And if he didn't kill her, then she still needed those details on her brother. "And the size of those swords don't mark you as either one of the King's _Ra_ 's or an honest _Ra_ at all."

"Admiring the length of my blade?" He questioned and gave her a heated look from over the rim of his glass. She didn't flinch, she'd play the role of a working girl if that's what she needed to find out if he killed Cameron. If he got to her brother before she could kill him with her bare hands.

"It's almost impossible not to, it seems to be the only thing of value on display in here." She said and he sat his glass down, there was a playful smirk on her face that was neither angry or particularly joyful.

"I see you haven't touched your wine. It's expensive stuff. I had to purchase it by the casket, my buyer wouldn't let it go for any less."

"Ah, I don't drink with strange men I don't know." She said. 

"A whore with a code?" He questioned.

"A whore with sense." She said, and for a moment he looked impressed. She looked down at the wine, unsure if it was poisoned or not, hell it could be laced with a truth serum and then she would really be screwed. Jayri looked back up at him and unfolded her arms, unsure what to do with her hands, completely unsure of what an actual whore for hire would do in this instance. "Well, are you done or do you want to look at me some more?"

"Oh, I'm finished.. for the night." He said, he sounded particularly proud of himself as he lifted up her glass of wine and slipped the rest of the bottle of wine under his arm. He headed over towards the door.

"You're leaving?" She questioned

"Even a _dishonest_ man such as myself has to sleep." He said.

"But you paid for--"

"There's more coin where that came from. Make yourself available for tomorrow night. I'll be back." He said.

"I.. I don't know who..." She said while walking up behind him, he turned quickly with a small knife in his hands.

"Never approach from behind, it's the mark of a coward."

"I'm a whore, not an assassin." She said, she looked shocked and wondered just where he had pulled the blade from.

"Sometimes there isn't a difference."

"I'm not sure if I should be taking such paranoid clients." She said and watched as he twirled the tiny knife in his hand before it disappeared completely again.

"Do you have a choice at this stage in your life?" He asked, for a moment it felt like he was humoring her, as if he truly knew who she was and what she was after. Still she couldn't give up this facade, she needed to know if this chase after Cameron was all for naught.

"As I was saying before you threatened me," She said and placed her hand over her chest, "I don't even know your name."

"Nazir."

"Fine, I'll be available tomorrow night." She said and turned away from him, she walked back over to her vanity and looked in the mirror to see he was still standing near the door. He was leaning against it and watching her with some proud smirk on his face and she wanted to throttle him right there but didn't. "If you want to stay longer you're going to have to pay more."

"I hear you loud and clear..." He said, "What's your name?"

"My name? You can call me.. Siona." She said and then began to unbraid her hair while he watched on, she was unsure how he did it, managed to stand there and yet blend into the basics of her room. When she looked back he was gone, out into the world somewhere to probably raise hell. She had long since given up on tracking him, he blended in like a shadow to the night. Later that night there was a knock at her balcony, she opened the doors surprised to see one of the girls bloodied and bruised.

"Barely got away..." The dark elf, Nosithe, managed to choke out. It gets Jayri's blood boiling, she should just help her clean up and console her but when she hears that the brutish Breton is still in the room making a mess of it, rummaging through her things Jayri can't sit by idly, this won't be like Stros M'Kai, no, not all. She stripped down to her a nightgown and made her way back over to the room. At first he comes at her wildly, but soon he's bleeding out onto the floor and Jayri is bathed in blood. That night she becomes known as Siona the Fearless. She makes a name for herself. She can almost see Nazir's smirk forming and her lead going up in smoke. 


	2. .... They talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word has traveled of Jayri's heroics and tonight she is expecting to see Nazir again. It seems the more time she spends with him the more she forgets her mission. Just who is she becoming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dabbling of smut at the end, nothing too explicit but figured I'd follow the warnings. It's the last few paragraphs so you can skip that if you'd like.

Jayri is on pins and needles for lack of a better word. All she has is her minuscule training, a hunch and a very dangerous target. She doesn't want to kill Nazir, it's Cameron that she wants to end permanently. All she wants to know if she's too late but she fears just how deep her brothers ties run, would Nazir learn who she is and try to take care of loose ends? Then all of this would be for nothing, she doesn't want that.

So she makes her hair and face pretty the way her mother showed her when she was younger. Her hair is thick and kinky, unlike the straight and sometimes colorful tresses she sees here, still that's no reason why it can't be beautiful. Her family, like many other Redguards, despised magic so she forgoes any spells. When she's finished she has two, long elegant braids on either side of her head, perfect for pulling should Nazir be into it.

She blushes at the thought, trying to ignore the way her entire body heats up thinking about it. For the past few nights, they talked and then he would leave, but he hadn't addressed her slicing the Breton down the middle, so why is something has common as sex moving her in one way or another? Shouldn't murder move her?

It is not as if she hasn't had sex before, with Emahd it was interesting, learning his body and then less exciting as he continued to rut against her without taking heed of her wants and needs. Then Emahd was off into the night, chasing every man and woman on that side of Stros M'Kai who would fall for his lines about poetry and his need to be set free. When Cameron took off after their parents mysterious death, Emahd hadn't offered her any comfort, so she found it in revenge.

Jayri walked downstairs ordering a special wine and was surprised to find she wasn't charge.

"Why not? I pay my share." She said to the barkeep, Stenis.

"We look after our own here, and Nosithe is a good kid." Stenis said, "It's on the house, you're lucky too, this stuff ain't cheap. Which lout are you trying to impress or swindle?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said and returned to her room, left the wine on the table after pouring two glasses and retreated behind the divider to put on the lingerie she purchased. The seller guaranteed she could seduce anyone in a twenty five mile radius with this. So she waited patiently for him to knock, for him to come for her.

"Ah, there's my killer." He said once she opened the door. He was wearing more clothes than he had the past few nights, even shoes this time. A thin tunic that covered his chest, thicker pants this time and expensive shoes. "Siona the Fearless."

"Hush." She said, and pressed her fingers to his lips before he could move on her with one of those tiny knives."It was nothing."

"You gutted a man like a fish, a dangerous, drunk man." He said and looked around her room slowly. "That was definitely something, it seems as if there's more to you than just a code."

"They're my friends, I should look out for them if I can." She said, she's not sure any of the people here can be classified as friends. But when Nosithe showed up nearly dead something in her was set off. What if she had been able to stop Cameron from hurting her parents and turning them into those bloodied...things? If she could save one person then so be it, she'd do it, she'd kill whoever and face the consequences later.

"Be careful, there's not much worth dying for these days." He said and gave her another piercing look, "Some of these whores would sell you for the next piece of gold."

"I'll take your advice into mind next time a woman is bleeding out on my floor." She said, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Of course." He said and took a seat near the balcony, he watched her closely as he sipped. "You dressed up for me?"

"I dressed up for a previous client," She lied, oh she had thought about how he might like her hair. Which intricate style would disarm him more and make him more privy to her questions, she spent extra time knotting her hair in such a way. A part of her beamed at having done something right for once. It seemed to be one abysmal failure after the next. "But you can unwrap me once you make your payment."

"How much _is_ your going rate?" He asked curiously while digging into his tunic and dropping three heavy sacks of gold.

"If you couldn't afford it then I'd surely let you know." She said, she didn't even know the average going rate. Ever since she saved Nosithe she had become closer with the girls and guys but surprisingly they never discussed business. She would have to remember to ask them their rates next time.

"You have far too many secrets to be an average whore." He said and she watched him drink while her glass remained untouched. "Release them."

"Does that line work with the others?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know." He said, "They don't intrigue me like you do, Siona."

"If you'll drop your swords we can get right to it." She said while standing up.

"Ah-ah." He said and patted his lap, "A little foreplay does the heart right sometimes."

"Fine it's your coin you're wasting." She said and walked around the side of the small table and took a seat on his lap, with her back resting against his chest. He's within stabbing range but that means so is she, he could slit her throat if he wanted to, but instead she moved closer, becoming whoever this Siona persona was that took over her. It was Siona who bought this heavy perfume, this new gown, and braided her hair up in such a way. It was strange how she was already changing. She placed one of her arms around his neck while sitting on his lap, her back against his chest.

"You're shaking." He said.

"You still have your swords out, you'd probably be shaking too." She said and heard them fall to the floor before she relaxed against him, he wrapped one arm around her waist , while the other hand rubbed one of her thighs softly. Almost too soft. Emahd hadn't been this caring, neither had Rassi. It was just sex, that's what she told herself, so why did it feel like a lion playing with its dinner before striking? When she turned her head he was looking at her like she was a puzzle, and she was afraid of what he might do if he figured her out. "You never seemed like the type that kisses whores."

"Only the whores who perfected the Sanloa Knot." He said and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. "Who are you really, Siona? If that is your real name."

"Does it matter? I'm here for a service." She said and turned quickly and moved to straddle him. It is different when her back is to him and she's watching the sunset, when she's looking into his hazel eyes when he's pressed against her and looking entirely too smug for his own good she realizes how far out of her depths. How long has he been a killer? Why is he such a pretty one? What brings him to this brothel specifically? "One that needs to be fulfilled."

"Ah." Nazir said and ran his hands over the curve of her ass before slapping it, she hadn't been struck in such a way and blushed. "I'm a patient man."

"Who enjoys spending his waking moments in a brothel full of uncouth patrons?"

"You're not uncouth, Siona." He said and stole a kiss, she is surprised the man is so forthright and she hates leading this song and dance between them. Whatever game he's playing at he wants her to lead, wants to make her uncomfortable but she's not comfortable letting him win.

"I wasn't talking about me." She said and laced her fingers through his locs and snapped his head back, just enough to show him she could be dangerous if he left her to it. This time there are no secretive knives or scolding, just a charming smile and chuckle as he holds her closer and presses a soft kiss to her lip.

He doesn't kiss like the boys or girls in Stros M'Kai, it starts off with soft pecks and grows as his skilled tongue slips into her mouth. She can taste the wine and the mint from the leaves he probably chewed before arriving, what an interesting mixture. She's not sure when she starts grinding her hips against his, just that he slaps the curve of her ass again stopping her and breaking this trance he had put her under. She looked into his eyes, and yes, the man has the right to be smug and she hated it.

"Tell me what happens when people do come up here, do you just let them rut against you like some inexperienced school girl?"

"If that's what they paid for." She said. while he lifted them both up with ease and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently like she was a princess and not the daughter of a blacksmith. Jayri watched as he undressed, just a quick flick here, and undoing some laces there and he's naked as the day he was born. Like everything else about Nazir it's frighteningly impressive, even though he's half hard she can tell she's going to enjoy herself. Nazir slid into bed beside her,

"That's a good rule to have, I suppose." He said.

"How so?" She asked but he never answered, only tugged at the three tiny strings holding the lingerie together and tugged at it until it fell apart, he dropped his head to take one of her nipples between his teeth, tugging just soft enough to get a rise out of her. None of the fumblings in the darkened corners of Sanloa M'Kai have felt like this, she either is flipping her skirt and allowing them to use her, but she's never felt this. Deft fingers make their way between his legs, they're surprisingly soft for a skilled assassin, but then she supposed he used gloves. She is so caught up in her own pleasure she forgets her facade, and actually allows herself to enjoy this. Jayri pressed a hand to his chest, sliding it down as she began to stroke him. She squeaks and moans when he reaches up to tweak her other nipple.

"Are you hurt?" He asked while smiling at her, he knows she's not.

"I've experienced...worse." She said and used this moment to snake her way down his waist, pressing soft kiss to his chest and the smattering of chest hair, at least he was clean unlike many of their other patrons.

"I'm not going to break, I promise." He said and guided her movements, wrapping his hand around her own, teaching her how he liked to be touched, showing her where to press and when to be delicate and when to be heavy handed. Nazir helped until she got the feel of him and his pleasure, watching as he grew in her hands. She pressed a soft kiss to the tip as he spread his legs and lay back on the bed, she didn't need help with this part, and knew she was excelling when he began to guide her head.

Nazir's legs were hiked up over her shoulder and his moans filled the room as her fingers cradled his heavy sac, moving lower over that special seam. She dipped lower, her finger slipping inside him with ease. Having such a powerful man lurching off the bed and into her mouth is a heady sensation. He doesn't complain about comfort,only uses that special braid of hers to guide her until he's coming in her waiting mouth.

For a moment she is unsure of what to do with it, in Stros M'Kai she normally spat the seed out onto the ground but this isn't a rushed fumbling behind a temple in Stros M'Kai, she's in a brothel in Sentinel with a different set of expectations. She knew what Siona would do in this case and swallows as the man falls back down on the bed, she doesn't hate the taste of him. It's not acidic and gag inducing, after all this is over and if she's not dead she wouldn't mind doing this again. He's still hard, still throbbing in her mouth as she sucked the last of him. She isn't expecting to be handled so roughly so soon, one moment she's cleaning up any mess left on his thighs and then the next he's pinning her onto her back,her legs spread with his face shoved between.

She's a whore, or so she's pretending, and Jayri is completely unsure about that anymore. That same tongue that he used to talk down to her with, he was using to send her soaring high above Tamriel with. She grabbed at his long hair unsure of if to push him away or drag him closer, now she's pinching her own damn nipples, damning her own mission right now. There is no Cameron or blood spilled about Sanloa. Just Nazir and his devilish fingers. His fingers press against her asshole, she relaxed. or did her best to.

It's odd being filled in two different ways like this. Nazir is experienced in more ways than one and when he's done and she's done writhing and twitching on the bed, he's already hard again and she knows what he wants now. Regardless of location it's what all men want eventually but this time she wants it too.

"Why don't we have a drink first?" He questioned and walked over to the balcony where the wine was left, the man was shameless but it seems he didn't have a reason to be. He poured two glasses of wine and then returned to her. "Then maybe we can pick up where we left off. Tell me about yourself, Siona..."

 


	3. ....Jayri Kills.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayri's actions do not go without punishment, and she finally admits what she's after, will it cost her her life?

"... And he laid about in bed with you? Drinking? Telling stories? Are you sure you aren't fibbing?" Nosithe asked as Jayri combed the tangles out of her hair, she separated it into neat sections to prepare it for braiding. The other people from their brothel came in her room, sitting about, drinking the wine she had been gifted, an entire casket of wine from Summerset. They poked and prodded her for more information about the mysterious man, Nazir had been here for well over a month but hadn't given them anything more than coin and the occasional ass grabbing.

"Of course not!" Jayri said.

"I can't even get him to my room!" Said another woman, she was from Skaven and had long, silky black hair and brown skin. She got some of the most business in the entire Brothel, but still she couldn't swing Nazir's interest. "And I've tried."

"Same here." Said Loric, the Nord with pressed blonde hair. He wore expensive robes and was one of the busiest and most requested workers at the brothel. There was a jarring knock at the door and Loric rushed to open the door and was surprised to find someone in a black mask there.

"We request audience with Siona the Fearless." The person said and Jayri walked over to the door slowly, a tiny dagger sheathed just out of sight. "You slaughtered Ferin Nessoric, and a life must be paid-" Jayri is pushing the man back as he clumsily tried to unsheath his blade, pushing him over the banister. He went flying backwards, crashing through a table and the others fled from her room following her as she greeted the young man with a knife at his throat as she kicked his weapon out of reach. "You can't kill two from the same house! That goes against the rules--"

"You're in Hammerfell the rules are different." She said and kicked him back down onto his back, "We answer to nobody, barely the Emperor. Whoever sent you to honor a coward who beats a defenseless woman should be ashamed." She ripped off his mask showing that he was not much more than a boy himself. He reached for her wrist and she gave him a experimental slice across the face. "Go home to your mother, and return to when you're a man." She said and held onto the mask as he limped out the door.

Stenis looked at the broken table and then to where Jayri was standing with the knife.

"Well? Back to business. One Skeever doesn't stop the show." He said and all the silence was broken up as people returned to their room but Nosithe stayed at her side as Stenis started to clear the debris.

"What's wrong, Nosithe?" Jayri asked.

"You're not going to your room." Nosithe said in a very final way, Jayri had yet to look away from the door where the young boy disappeared into night.

"No, afraid not. Nobody is safe as long as that person walks the street." Jayri said. "But we don't need another public murder."

"Will you come back?" Nosithe asked.

"Of course." Jayri said and looked down at her before encouraging Nosithe to head back up to her room and prepare for the night customers who would darken their doorstep in no time. Jayri returned to her own room, covering herself in black from head to toe before slipping out the balcony, and shimmied down the side of the balcony before disappearing into the darkness. If she could track Nazir here, then she could find some whip of a boy. It doesn't take long to find him drowning his sorrow in drink, just as he mustered enough strength and liquid courage to return to the brothel, when he was out on the street and making his way back to the brothel she struck.

He swayed on his feet and when he passed the alley, she snatched him, covering his mouth just as the Ash'abah had taught her, and plunged deeply and quickly, slitting his throat and turning out his pockets. These methods were never truly meant to be used for the living, she sliced down the middle of his chest checking for his beating heart until it stopped beating. After shoving him in a barrel and placing it on the back of a cart she returned to the Brothel, she wiped away the blood from her face and burned her clothes before tossing the coin down with the rest on the table. She is surprised when she returned from the public bath to find Nazir in her bed reading a book.

"Back from your kill, already?" He questioned, he looked up at her as if he belonged there. She was starting to enjoy his company. Still, there was no way he could know what she had just did. 

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you pushed a man to his death." He said and she was slightly relieved.

"He fell, but he didn't die from it." She said and took a seat in front of her mirror and began to rebraid her hair back.

"I know the look of a murderer."

"And how would you know that, Nazir?" She asked and cut her eyes to him but was only greeted with a secretive smile and silence. She returned to doing her hair before he decided to speak.

"Maybe you're not just a whore, but an assassin, waiting for your target."

"Afraid I'll push you to your death? Don't worry." She said, "I think you're far too quick for me to do that, the boy fumbled with his blade so I pushed him. You're much better with your blades."

"But you haven't seen me in action." He said and snapped the book shut, and stood up, he made his way over to her slowly, it was strange how he could do that in such a tiny room. He could make a short journey seem like eternity and travel across the large hall of the main lobby in what felt like seconds. If he didn't kill her, maybe he could teach her that trick one day. Nazir placed his hands on her shoulder and massaged them, "I could be sloppy."

"You don't seem like the type."

"Just the type who kisses whores?" He said and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"And reads them poetry."

"Ah, ah, you can't go around telling all of Sentinel, my reputation would be at stake." He said, and reached up, moved her hands away from her hair, her braids coming half way down. "While I truly did enjoy the Sanloa Knot, I like your hair down."

"You'd be the first." She said, even her own mother commented how course and hard to manage it was at times. Still, he ran his fingers through it lovingly before she leaned back and rested her head against his chest.

"What is it that you really want from me? All you have to do is ask." He said, for a moment she believes him. Oh, he's an assassin but she gets the feeling that if he wants her dead he'll make it quick, unlike the Nessoric family. She has really made a mess of things, hasn't she? Shouldn't she be focused on Cameron? 

"Do you know someone named Cameron?" She asked nervously.

"Oh. _That._ " He said in that irritating way of his and smirked. "Why?"

"He's my brother, and I have to kill him."

"That's why you've been following me? And I mistook you for a shadow." He said and ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to tug or tangle her hair. "Cameron hired me to kill your family, but by the time I arrived, your mother and father were dead and you were already in the wind. I cancelled the contract because I couldn't fulfill it and he was nowhere to be found, I did track him down but he refused to pay my fee and then disappeared in a thrice forsaken magical portal. I assumed you died or he kidnapped you, besides, this is payment enough."

"Well... I'm still here." She said and he looked at her in the mirror, giving her a hard long look. He could kill her and no one would think twice of it but he chuckled instead. He had just admitted he might have killed their parents, shouldn't she have a vendetta against him? Every cell in her body hates Cameron but not him, the man who would have killed him.

"Assassins don't kill each other, it's a rule we have." Nazir said while meeting her eyes.

"I"m not a--"

"I saw you yank that boy into the alley and gut him like a slaughterfish, straight down the middle, turn him inside out and wait for his heart to stop beating, and then you put him in a barrel marked for delivery. " He said and moved his hand down the back of her neck, over her shoulders and slyly move it towards the front of her robe. "It was pretty attractive."

"So you don't know where he is?" She asked.

"Last I met him in Skaven that's where he disappeared, now is anybody's guess." She said, a beat of silence passed between them before they spoke again. 

"Well now I assume you know I'm not a whore."

"We both could pretend for one more night, if you're up to it?" He asked.

"How long did you suspect I wasn't a real whore." She questioned.

"I never suspected you weren't one." He said and she stood up, undoing the sash on her robe and dropping it to the floor. He wrapped one arm around her waist and walked her backwards towards the bed. "I just figured you were a virgin."

"Who knew you had delicate senses? You were hoping to deflower a--"

"Hardly." He scoffed and pulled her on top of him as they landed on the bed. "But there's no use scaring a Sanloa Rose."

"You could be a poet if you wanted, with your way of words."

"Nazir the Bard doesn't have the greatest ring to it," She pressed her lips to his neck as he spoke, "Besides, I hate bards."

"A shame, you're dreadfully poetic."

"Let's keep that between you and I, okay?" He asked, they made love deep into the night, or as close to love as Jayri would ever get with another person. She had shelled herself off emotionally, Emahd and even Rassi hadn't cared to console her while she scraped together the remains of what had once been a good life. So here she was, deeply embracing an assassin from the Alik'r wastes, allowing him to touch places no one would ever reach for again.

She could drop the persona of being Siona, just for tonight, and if he was honest about not killing her then neither of them would see each other after this. When she awoke in the morning he was gone, only leaving money beside her bedside table. She hurried to bathe, dress and rush out into the city for the day.

She never could have seen this coming.

She never expected to lose people again.

She never expected Cameron would return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story's almost over, I've enjoyed playing with Nazir. He's such a snarky, lovable character.


	4. .... Cameron Returns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron returns and Jayri isn't too happy about it.

Jayri returned to the brothel later that night, she spent the day shopping, accruing resources and purchasing new weapons, but when she arrived screams poured out from inside as patrons did their best to flee. The walls and floors were painted in blood. Her friends. Those she laughed with. Customers. They were all dead, all except two. Nosithe stood beside her brother looking too proud for Jayri's comfort. She approached them slowly, she reached into her gear bag retrieving a perfectly crafted black Scimitar etched with powerful runes. 

"Tell me...you didn't...do this." Jayri said, but Nosithe said nothing, only shed the young exterior and appeared slightly older than Jayri. She had been working with Cameron this entire time? Jayri had her eyes on Nazir when she should have been watching the others. "Ah, I see."

"It's nothing personal, sister." Cameron said, "Only business."

"Unfortunately, it's all personal." She said and screamed, the building shook all around them and Nosithe and Cameron took that as their turn to attack. Jayri ran her blade through Nosithe and threw her body to the floor before approaching her brother. She flicked the blood off her blade and kept walking towards him. 

"Ri... stay calm... don't do anything rash." Cameron said, they were way past the point of talking. She would kill him and avenge her parents. 

"You killed my mother and my father." She said and wiped the blood on her pants. "I'm going to turn you inside out, and make you pay."

"What would they think knowing you've been living like a whore and keeping with an assassin?"

"They can't think anything anymore! You took that away from them!" She yelled and stepped backward, he was opening a portal but staring down at Nosithe. "You coward, you don't deserve the Al-Asith name! But don't worry, your girlfriend is still alive, but I'll pull out whatever secrets she has."

"Jayri!" He yelled and she ran towards him, kicking him through the portal and then looking at the mess of everything around her. After a few unnerving seconds she returned to where Nosithe lay writhing, she made half of an attempt to crawl away but fell flat and cried out in pain. 

"Rule number one, you turn out your enemies pockets and make sure theythey  no poison to imbibe." Jayri said and tossed her body around as she stripped her of anything she had, she had taken up with mercenaries who taught her not only how to fight but to kill and some of their rules. She wanted Cameron dead but for now Nosithe would be fine. "Rule number two, keep them alive long enough for them to be useful."

"Jayri... I'm sorry." She said, "For all of it."

"Don't be sorry, not yet, the waking world isn't done with you yet." 

Jayri had trained a bit in the art of torture and dismemberment during her time in the Alik'r after leaving the Rotten Snakes merc camp. It had been hard, grueling work but she was glad to have studied it now. She kept Nosithe alive long enough for the authorities to deal with her, and then she was back where she started. No friends. No family. No loved ones. Cameron's plan hadn't come to fruition, he probably was waiting on Nazir to kill her but he hadn't, and maybe he never would. She walked the streets of Sentinel, knowing where her next lead would take her. Her brother was a necromancer, she'd start at the safe house and keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a real OC if you don't make them suffer, right? One more chapter to go.


	5. Epilogue: In the Dark Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later Nazir and Jayri meet at the Dark Brotherhood and come to a pleasant compromise.

Jayri has grown older, wiser and more skilled and talented over the years but she never expected to see Nazir again. She imagined she looked much different than the girl she had been, pretending to work in a brothel and knotting her hair just for him. Now she knotted her hair out of necessity, easier to keep it clean and less bugs get into it. She just never expected to see him again, especially after killing her brother only to have the bastard rise from the dead like some half baked Godling.

"You're... older." He said, she remained silent and stirred the pot in the dining room. She hadn't seen him since their rendevouz in Stros M'kai. The warm sun on her skin, warmed wine while she and Nazir caught up and she helped out on one of his contracts. That had been many moons ago and they both had changed, hadn't they? "Still cocky?"

"Not cocky, just tired." She said, "If you have something of value to say, then say it, otherwise, save it for someone who cares."

"Testy." He said, "I would be too with a piece of shit brother like yours."

"Yes, I'll have to reemember to burn his body and salt the place I bury it next time." She said, and suddenly she felt him behind her.

"You said you weren't an assassin." Nazir said.

"I also told you I wasn't a whore." She said.

"You're not."

"I had sex with you for money, Nazir." She said, "Granted, being a whore was one of the easiest jobs I took on, but I still was one."

"Well, for what it's worth, you were a terrible whore." Nazir said, "Hopefully you kill better than you act."

"Would you like to see?" She said and turned with her blade unsheathed.

"Save it for the battlefield." He said and placed his hand over her blade, holding down on it until it cut the skin. Blood ran down the length of her blade and she finally relented. "We don't kill each other here."

"Lets hope so." She said and resheathed her weapon, she scooped some of the soup into her bowl and took a seat. "Well.. I haven't kept great tabs on you, tell me what happened to you after I lost track of you in Stros M'Kai..."

"Well, there's not a lot to tell." He said and came to take a seat beside her. "I met Astrid, she helped me during a dark time during my life."

"And now?"

"I go where she goes." He said, "Damn, I really never expected to run into you again. Guess I can't call you sister, that feels inappropriate, I've seen you naked."

"And you've been inside me." She said and looked over at him, there were a few more worry lines than before but he still looked the same. She wondered if he still looked the same underneath, a smattering of chest hair and a handful of tattoos and scars. She's sure they've both changed but for the brief time she had his attention she enjoyed him. He could be a friend, or possibly more. 

"I'll look." He said. 

"Inside me? I thought you'd at least give me a say in this." She said and chuckled. She should be worried about finding and stopping her brother, was he trying to raise himself to godhood? She'd bleed through every club and alliance in this country to get her hands on Cameron. 

"No, not that, I mean, unless you're interested. But I'll keep an ear out for your brother, bastard skipped out on my fee. and I'm still sore about it"

"That was years ago."

"A debt is a debt." He said and she scooped more of the cabbage and apple soup onto her spoon. "It must always be paid."

"Looks like you finally have a code." She said and he smiled soft. "Have any jobs for me?"

"I've actually had trouble hunting this person, if you wanted to do the job together we could." Nazir said.

"Like a date?"

"I haven't wooed a woman in many years but surely that is not what you do on dates, Jayri?" He said and she stood up, draining the bowl before placing it down and walking towards the steps.

"We'll see." She said, for a moment she wondered just what Astrid had done for him, what had she saved him from and could Jayri have saved him from it if he allowed her and took her up on her offer to travel with him? Astrid was aloof and strange and Jayri could see the mark of a woman with far too many skeletons in her closet. Astrid was a trained killer and so her tells shouldn't have been so obvious. What was she hiding and would it get them all killed? Jayri was used to there being a string of bodies in her wake, she sucked in a deep breath of air and headed for the exit.

She was going to put her best thoughts going forward. What could go wrong? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all for happy-esque endings but Astrid was already suspicious when she kidnapped me. Of course I wouldn't her with my Nazir.

**Author's Note:**

> Anka Kotu - Old Blade  
> Tukta-Ma'bro - storyteller  
> Ra - Warrior


End file.
